Cara Bertahan Hidup dari Serangan Zombie ala Kugelmugel
by girl-chan2
Summary: Saya, Leonardo Edelstein, personifikasi Kugelmugel, akan memberitahukan bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup dari serangan zombie. /fic penghilang stress setelah UAS/
1. Halaman 1

Ini fic yang dibuat untuk penghilang stress setelah UAS di sekolah! Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku!

Warning: Kugelmugel POV, human name used, OOC, OC Author dan teman-teman muncul, cross, dll.

* * *

Di sini Leonardo Edelstein sang personifikasi micronation Kugelmugel! Saya akan memberitahukan cara bertahan hidup dari serangan zombie!

* * *

**Cara 1: Selalu menyiapkan persediaan makanan!**

Ini perlu sekali! Kan sayang kalau pertahanan bagus, tapi tidak ada persediaan makanan sama sekali!

"Ini apa, Vash?" tanya Roderich saat Vash menghidangkan sepiring makanan.

"Keripik kentang!"

Hening...

"Ini sih kagak bakalan bisa bikin kenyang!" gerutu personifikasi Austria itu.

"Hei! Aku beritahu kau, ya! Keripik kentang itu bagus karena dia mempunyai kandungan karbohidrat yang tinggi!" jelas Vash tegas.

"Kalian para prajurit militer selalu kekurangan makanan?" tanya Roderich.

Personifikasi Swiss itu hanya mendengus.

"Lebih tepatnya, kami selalu hemat!"

"Terdengar seperti 'pelit' bagiku!" gumam Roderich.

**Kesimpulannya: Jangan membiarkan orang yang mempunyai pengalaman di bidang militer menyiapkan makanan!**

* * *

**Cara 2: Jangan bego!**

Zombie mempunyai sebuah prinsip, lho! 'Semua untuk satu, satu untuk semua'! Jadi, kalau salah satu dari teman kalian berisiknya minta ampun, zombie yang mengejar kalian bisa sekampung!

"Hehehe! Aku tidak menyangka bisa setim dengan Lovino-chan!" kata Antonio dengan suara keras.

Alhasil, karena perkataan Antonio yang tanpa berbisik sama sekali tersebut, Bad Touch Trio dan Axis plus Lovino segera lari lagi karena para zombie mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Mereka pun men-deathglare personifikasi Spain itu.

Hei, ayolah! Ini si Oyabun yang kita bicarakan!

Tiba-tiba, mata emerald Antonio melebar melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"Mio dios! Tomat!" Personifikasi Spain itu segera mendatangi sekeranjang tomat yang berada di sebuah toko buah yang sudah tidak terurus lagi. Nation yang lainnya pun mendahuluinya.

"Ve, Fratello..." (Feliciano)

"Jangan perdulikan si bastard itu!" (Lovino)

"Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Antonio, Feli!" (Francis)

"Semuanya! Mari kita mengheningkan cipta!" (Ludwig)

Mereka pun mengheningkan cipta atas 'kepahlawanan' sang Oyabun.

**Kesimpulannya: Kalau kalian dalam keadaan seperti ini, pakailah prinsip 'jangan berlari bersama temanmu, tapi berlari mendahului temanmu' dan jadikan teman kalian yang bego itu sebagai umpan! Hitung-hitung sebagai 'aksi heroik'!**

* * *

**Cara 3: Jangan pernah melakukan adegan sinetron!**

Masalahnya, kalian terjebak bersama teman-teman kalian. Masalah rebut-rebutan pacar itu urusan belakangan.

"Tidak boleh! Hanya gue yang pantas menjadi suaminya!" (Switch)

"Kagak bisa! Gue yang kenal sama Rara duluan! Lagian, Author gue sama Author dia kan temenan!" (R)

"Kalian tidak boleh merebut pasangan hidupku!" (Yasha)

"Kalian percaya diri sekali! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan kakakku pada kalian!" (Raiko)

"Kenapa kalian tidak minta pendapatnya saja?" (Dain)

Alhasil, para cowok (min Ieyasu dan Kiku) menatap gadis berambut hitam ponytail yang sekarang hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia sudah seperti tali dalam lomba tarik tambang yang ditarik ke sana kemari dan dihujani oleh sejumlah pertanyaan. Kiku menepuk punggungnya dan memintanya untuk bersabar.

"Please, deh! Sebenarnya kalian mau bertahan hidup atau mau memainkan Anime Comedy-Harem, sih?" tanya Ieyasu sambil facepalm. Kemudian, dia memegang tangan personifikasi Japan itu dan berniat pergi. "Kalau iya, aku dan Kiku mau mencari air dulu!"

**Kesimpulannya: Kalau seperti itu keadaannya, lebih baik sediakan kantong muntah kalau kalian merasa mual!**

Selanjutnya, Dark-kun, Leon-kun, Switch-kun, dan Hazuki-san jangan membunuh saya atau Girl-chan ya! ^^V

* * *

Sekian pemberitahuan dari saya! Saya akan memberitahukan cara bertahan hidup lainnya, tergantung dari respon kalian semua! Sampai jumpa! ^^/

* * *

Chapter lainnya akan menyusul!

Review, ya!


	2. Halaman 2

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat Chapter sebelumnya!

* * *

Saya, Leonardo Eldestein, kembali memberikan cara untuk bertahan hidup lainnya.

* * *

**Cara 4: Selalu menyiapkan tempat berlindung!**

Tempat berlindung memang merupakan hal yang bagus dalam mempertahankan diri dari serangan zombie!

"Tidak ada yang bisa menerobos tempat berlindung Hero!" kata Alfred bangga. Dia sudah menaruh beberapa sak semen, tumpukan batu bata, dan beberapa perabotan yang ditemukannya di depan pintu masuk.

Tiba-tiba, sekumpulan zombie datang dan menerobos pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa menerobosnya?" tanya sang 'Hero' itu.

Alfred-kun, kalau anda mau protes kenapa kata 'Hero'-nya dikasih tanda kutip jangan sama saya! Sama Girl-chan saja! Dia kan Author-nya! ^^V

Alfred langsung berlari menuju pintu darurat bertuliskan 'dorong'. Tapi begonya, personifikasi America itu malah berusaha menarik pintu itu dan para zombie pun semakin mendekat.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

**Kesimpulannya: Tetap tenang dan selalu sediakan pintu keluar darurat yang tidak terlalu menyusahkan!**

* * *

**Cara 5: Lawanlah sekuat tenaga!**

Nation mempunyai prinsip yang sama dengan manusia normal. 'Saat diserang, seranglah balik'! Artinya, kita harus melawan para zombie dengan senjata yang kita punya!

Nordic Five sedang berusaha menyerang para zombie yang nekat menerobos tempat berlindung mereka dengan senjata masing-masing. Berwald dengan pedangnya, Mathias dengan kapaknya, Tino dengan senapannya, Lukas dengan Troll miliknya, dan Emil dengan alat pemotong rumput. Para zombie itu pun langsung tewas di tempat.

**Kesimpulannya: Selama kita mempunyai senjata untuk mempertahankan diri, kita masih bisa bertahan hidup!**

* * *

**Cara 6: Lemparkan sesuatu yang dapat membantu kita dalam melawan zombie!**

Kalau misalnya kita terjebak di suatu tempat dan tidak memiliki senjata untuk mempertahankan diri, lemparkan saja benda milikmu yang bisa dijadikan senjata!

Natalya, Lovino, Antonio, Endrasil, Raven, Kayutsha, Francis, dan Gilbert sedang terjebak di sebuah gang buntu dan para zombie berada di depan mereka. Natalya melemparkan pisau miliknya, Kayutsha melemparkan telur yang dibawanya, Francis melemparkan bunga mawar, dan Gilbert melemparkan persediaan kentangnya.

Tapi begonya, Lovino dan Raven malah melemparkan tomat dan paprika yang membuat Antonio dan Endrasil langsung mengejarnya ke arah kerumunan zombie.

**Kesimpulannya: Jangan melemparkan makanan yang disukai temanmu atau dia akan menjadi korban para zombie!**

Berikutnya, Raven-kun jangan penggal saya, ya! Saya masih mau hidup, lho! ^^V

* * *

Sekian dari saya! Sampai jumpa! ^^/

* * *

Review!


	3. Halaman 3

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya!

* * *

Leonardo Edelstein kembali memberikan cara bertahan hidup lainnya!

* * *

**Cara 7: Pasanglah sebuah jebakan!**

Meskipun terkesan seperti berburu, tapi cara ini bagus untuk mencegah para zombie berkeliaran!

Trio Baltic dan Feliks sedang menyiapkan jebakan khusus zombie.

"Jebakannya sudah totally siap!" kata Feliks. "Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu mereka!"

Mereka berempat pun bersembunyi di balik pepohonan untuk menunggu hasilnya.

Tapi dari arah berlawanan, Raivis melihat sekumpulan zombie menuju ke arah mereka. "Teman-teman! Sepertinya kita salah pasang jebakan!"

"Apa maksudmu, Raivis?" tanya Toris bingung. Ketika personifikasi Latvia itu menunjuk ke arah kerumunan zombie di belakang mereka, wajah mereka langsung pucat.

"LARI!" teriak Eduard.

Mereka pun segera berlari. Tapi begonya, mereka malah berlari ke arah jebakan yang mereka pasang dan jatuh ke dalamnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Kesimpulannya: Asalkan kalian mengetahui dari arah mana zombie itu muncul, jebakan yang kalian pasang tidak akan menjadi 'senjata makan tuan'!**

* * *

**Cara 8: Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan!**

Walaupun sedikit mirip dengan cara 2, tapi itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri kepada makhluk pemakan otak itu! Apalagi kalau kalian bersama teman yang begonya nggak ketulungan dan kalian melakukan kegiatan abstrak dengannya!

Sadiq dan Heracles yang baru saja kembali dari memancing (setelah dipaksa oleh Gupta karena mereka kekurangan makanan) terpaksa harus berlari karena para zombie mengejar mereka.

Tapi di tengah jalan, mereka berdua malah dansa waltz yang dijamin akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung muntah di tempat. Heracles melihat kesempatan emas dan personifikasi Greece itu langsung melempar Sadiq ke arah kerumunan zombie tersebut dan lari secepatnya, sementara personifikasi Turkey itu tidak dapat ditebak lagi nasibnya.

**Kesimpulannya: Harap kalian jangan meniru aksi Heracles barusan karena itu 'aksi heroik' paling abstrak yang pernah ada!**

* * *

**Cara 9: Selalu mencatat keperluan yang kalian butuhkan!**

Setidaknya, catatan itu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau nanti bisa digunakan dalam keadaan darurat!

"Catatan apa ini, Cowboy?" tanya Arthur kepada seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Tangannya memegang secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan anak itu.

Mata coklat Cowboy menatap personifikasi England itu seolah mengatakan 'Sangat-Penting!'.

"Baiklah!" Arthur menaruh dua cangkir teh. "Mau teh?"

"Terima kasih!" Anak itu mengambil salah satu cangkir dan meminum tehnya sambil mempelajari catatannya.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua berhasil mengusir zombie yang datang berkat catatan tersebut.

**Kesimpulannya: Kalau suatu saat catatan kalian berguna, itu akan sangat membantu!**

* * *

Sebaiknya aku akhiri saja! Sampai jumpa! ^^/

* * *

Review, oke?


	4. Halaman 4

Leonardo: "Karena Author sedang sibuk ngurusin fic lain sambil dengerin lagu 'Marukaite Chikyuu', saya akan balas Review!"

**Fuk Meh eMBEH: Memang si Author terinspirasi dari situ! Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang buatan dia! Terima kasih Review-nya!**

**HannyAnonymous: Kapan anda akan menikah dengan Masamune? *ditebas.* Author memang sengaja menaruh salah satu chara fandom lain di salah satu Chapter biar lebih seru dan dia sudah mengingatnya lewat Warning 'cross'! Semoga anda mengerti maksudnya dan terima kasih telah me-Review!**

Leonardo: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat di Chapter awal!

* * *

Saya kembali memberikan cara bertahan hidup lainnya!

* * *

**Cara 10: Manfaatkan kelemahan lawan!**

Seperti di dalam perang, kalau kau tau kelemahan zombie, kalian bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah!

Aku dan Peter mencoba cara ini. Kami mempelajari kelemahan zombie dan kami menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi baru beberapa menit, Peter sudah menghabiskan semua persediaan senjata kami dan kami pun menjadi korban mereka.

**Kesimpulannya: Jangan sembarangan menghabiskan persediaan senjata dan selalu membawa banyak senjata yang diperlukan!**

* * *

**Cara 11: Carilah kesempatan untuk kabur dari kepungan zombie!**

Cara ini cocok untuk mereka yang tidak suka bertarung! Apalagi kalau dia dalam keadaan terjepit dan tidak mempunyai senjata!

Feliciano terjebak di antara kerumunan zombie di dalam sebuah pertokoan. Dia berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa kabur dari mereka.

"Lihat! Ada otak terbang, ve~" kata personifikasi Italy itu sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Sementara para zombie menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Feliciano, dia segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

**Kesimpulannya: Seperti yang selalu dikatakan personifikasi Italy itu, 'menipu Doitsu untuk melarikan diri dari latihan selalu lebih baik' dan kalian ganti kata 'Doitsu' dan 'latihan' dengan 'zombie' dan 'kepungan mereka'!**

* * *

**Cara 12: Pakailah kendaraan yang kalian lihat saat dikejar oleh zombie!**

Zombie tidak bisa mengejar orang yang memakai kendaraan! Jadi, kalau kalian menemukan sebuah kendaraan di depan kalian, manfaatkanlah kendaraan tersebut untuk kabur!

Elizaveta sedang berlari menghindari zombie yang mengejarnya. Saat dia melihat sebuah motor terpakir di pinggir jalan, personifikasi Hungary itu menuju ke arah motor itu dan segera menyalakan mesinnya.

Begonya, Elizaveta malah mengarahkan motornya ke arah kerumunan zombie dan dia pun melindas mereka.

**Kesimpulannya: Seharusnya kalian menggunakan kendaraan itu untuk kabur, bukan untuk melindas zombie seperti yang dilakukan Elizaveta barusan!**

* * *

Sampai jumpa! ^^/

* * *

Leonardo: "Review, ya?"


	5. Halaman 5

Me: "Kembali lagi!" XD

Leonardo: "Lu darimana aja, Author kagak seni?"

Me: "Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

Leonardo: *sweatdrop.* "Keduanya!"

Me: "Balas Review!" :D

**BlackAzure29: Salam kenal juga! :D Saya sengaja membuat fic ini untuk menghilangkan stress saat hari terakhir UAS di sekolah! :D *soalnya jadwal hari pertama UAS di sekolah saya waktu itu hari Jumat, sih!* Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih atas Review beserta Fave-nya! :D**

Leonardo: "Bisakah kita mulai sekarang, Author kagak seni?"

Me: "Kau saja yang lakukan!" (batin: "Bisa kagak lu nggak pake kata 'kagak seni' di belakang kata Author-nya?!")

Leonardo: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning bisa dilihat di Chapter awal! Kalau nggak jelas, silakan bertanya! :D

* * *

Saya kembali lagi untuk memberi cara bertahan hidup yang lain!

* * *

**Cara 13: Jangan berjualan di tengah jalan!**

Ini berlaku untuk orang yang suka promosi, apalagi kalau lagi dikejar-kejar kumpulan zombie! Biar lebih jelas, coba lihat contoh berikut!

Yao, Kiku, dan Ivan yang sedang makan terpaksa berlari karena kerumunan zombie yang sedang melintas melihat mereka.

Tapi entah kenapa, Yao malah mempromosikan beberapa makanan buatannya. Ivan dan Kiku terpaksa meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

**Kesimpulannya: Coba baca kesimpulan di cara 2 karena prinsipnya hampir sama!**

* * *

**Cara 14: Jangan ngumpet di sembarang tempat!**

Bermain petak umpet sih boleh, tapi lihat dulu keadaannya! Jangan sampai seperti contoh di bawah ini!

Lily sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Dia menunggu kakaknya menemukannya.

Tapi yang menemukannya bukan Vash, melainkan beberapa zombie yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

Personifikasi Liechtenstein itu pun berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi malangnya, dia malah nyebur ke dalam sebuah danau di depannya.

**Kesimpulannya: Pastikan kalian ditemani orang yang bisa melawan zombie dan selalu perhatikan keadaan sekitar!**

Tapi sebelum kita ke cara berikutnya, saya mau kabur dulu karena Vash mau membunuh saya karena telah mencelakakan adiknya!

* * *

**Cara 15: Jangan sembarangan mendobrak pintu!**

Ini agak mirip dengan cara 2! Tapi bedanya, coba lihat saja! Saya tidak tau cara menjelaskannya!

Para Micronation sedang bersembunyi di sebuah gedung.

"Sudah aman, belum?" (Cindy (Wy))

"Sepertinya sudah, desu yo!" (Peter)

"Kamu yakin?" (Vinci (Seborga))

"Tentu saja, desu yo!"

BRAK!

Peter pun mendobrak pintu dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, para zombie sudah memangsanya.

"Semoga dia diberkati Kami-sama!" (Takeshi (NikoNiko))

"Amin!" (Berun (Ladonia))

**Kesimpulannya: Jangan tanya saya! Itu terlalu abstrak!**

Sampai jumpa! ^^/

* * *

Leonardo: "Hei, Author kagak seni! Gue mau nanya! Lu ngapain meng-update fic beginian di bulan puasa?"

Me: "Yang puasa kan gue, bukan lu!"

Leonardo: *diam.*

Me: "Review!"


	6. Halaman 6

Balas Review! XD

**ErnaSuperCute: Boleh boleh aja, tergantung seberapa besar tingkat baka-nya (?)! *plak!* Kalau itu, nanti saya pikirkan! Thanks for Review!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat di Chapter awal!

* * *

Saya kembali memberikan cara bertahan hidup lainnya!

* * *

**Cara 16: Cobalah menyamar seperti Zombie!**

Zombie tidak bisa mengenali mana lawan dan kawan! Maksudku, bukan kanibal juga, sih! Tapi intinya, mereka bisa terkecoh dengan trik ini!

"Hoi, Thundy! Bisakah kau sihir aku, dayo?" (Musket)

"Buat apaan?" (Thundy)

Musket memperlihatkan baju usang berlumuran darah yang dipakainya. Thundy dan kedua temannya pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Aku berani taruhan rencana itu tidak akan berhasil!" (Daren)

"Setuju!" (Cowboy)

**Kesimpulannya: Aku kagak ngerti kenapa OC-OC Author kagak seni itu bisa nyasar ke sini dan bicara soal sihir dan baju usang, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus!**

* * *

**Cara 17: Selalu mencari tempat berlindung!**

Ini memang 11-12 dengan cara 4, tapi kalian harus liat perbedaannya dengan contoh di bawah ini!

Ada 3 Nation yang sedang mencari tempat berlindung. Kayak bunker, benteng, atau sejenisnya.

"Apa ada yang tau tempat berlindung yang bagus di sekitar sini?" (Sadiq)

"Ada benteng di depan sana! Ayo!" (Kiku)

Di sana, mereka menemukan seorang gadis Taiwan yang sedang pundung di pojokan.

"Aiyah! Kamu ngapain, aru?" (Yao)

"A-aku nggak bisa nyelamatin Kaoru, sense! Maaf!" (Mei Mei)

Mereka bertiga pun langsung sweatdrop.

**Kesimpulannya: Aku sebenarnya kasihan sama Mei Mei, tapi aku tidak bicara soal adegan drama klasik, lho!**

* * *

**Cara 18: Carilah rute pelarian yang tidak terlalu konyol!**

Kalau tempat perlindungan kalian diterobos Zombie, cari cara untuk bisa kabur tanpa harus bertingkah konyol seperti contoh berikut!

Sekarang Bad Touch Trio dan Axis sedang mengalami masalah dengan zombie yang menerobos tempat persembunyian mereka.

"West! Tempat kita diterobos! Ini tidak akan bertahan lama!" (Gilbert)

"Sekarang bagaimana, Bruder?" (Ludwig)

"Aku punya ide, ve~" (Feliciano)

"Apaan itu?" (Francis, Antonio, dan Kiku)

Feliciano memperlihatkan sebuah bor raksasa (?) yang entah dia dapatkan darimana. Mungkin nyolong dari fandom sebelah.

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR TADAKATSU DARI BASARA?!" teriak kelima Nation lainnya.

Tapi si personifikasi Italy Veneziano itu malah mengarahkan bornya ke bawah dan membuat sebuah lubang besar di situ. Kelima Nation tadi pun langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ayo masuk, ve~"

Mereka berlima pun langsung masuk ke dalam lubang itu dengan sweatdrop (kecuali Ludwig yang udah facepalm duluan).

**Kesimpulannya: Sebenarnya ide membuat lubang itu bagus, tapi jangan sampai si Feli yang melakukannya! Apalagi kalau dia menggunakan bor dari fandom sebelah!**

Sampai jumpa! ^^/

* * *

Karena ini kelewatan nista, aku berniat bikin fic ini sampai 10 Chapter aja!

Review! :D


	7. Halaman 7

Balas Review! :D

**Luciano Fyro: Bagus, ya? Oke, Salam Awesome juga dan Thanks for Review!**

**Tambahan: Anda masuk fic saya, lho! Silakan cek fic 'Nyotalia School, Nation, and HetaFive'! XD *plak!***

**ErnaSuperCute: Ya, saya agak susah nyari referensi buat fic ini! Jadi saya hanya bisa update sampai 10 Chapter saja! Nggak apa-apa, kan? :D Kalau itu, saya kurang tau! *kudet tingkat tinggi!* Terima kasih Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Warning tambahan: Human!AU, hanya itu yang kutambah! Maaf! ^^V

* * *

Saya kembali lagi setelah Author tidak seni itu terlalu lama mencari referensi buat fic ini!

**Cara 19: Kalau kalian lelah berlari, bunuhlah diri kalian sendiri!**

Ini cocok buat orang yang selalu putus asa! Tapi saya tidak mau tau kalau ada yang menolaknya!

Alfred dan Matthew yang sudah kelelahan berlari menghindari Zombie. Mereka terpaksa mengambil jalan lain, bunuh diri.

"Kau siap, Al?" tanya Matthew saat mereka mengokang pistol.

Kakaknya mengangguk dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka pun mati bersama dengan lubang tembakan di kepala.

**Kesimpulannya: Mungkin terdengar seperti pribahasa 'Lebih baik mati berkala tanah daripada hidup bercermin bangkai'! Itu pribahasa yang diketahui Author tidak seni itu dari buku 'Mafalda'! *digeplak pipa paralon.*  
**

* * *

**Cara 20: Jangan pernah berhenti menyerang, walaupun keluarga atau temanmu telah menjadi Zombie!**

Saya nggak terlalu ngerti cara ini! Tapi kalau contohnya, saya sedikit paham dengan yang di bawah ini!

Ludwig sedang terjebak di sebuah gudang. Beberapa Zombie sedang mengepung gudang itu. Salah satunya, kakaknya yang berubah menjadi Zombie.

"Graaaaw!" raung Zombie!Gilbert. (Girl-chan: "Sedikit berlebihan, ya?")

Pria Jerman itu terpaksa mengokang senapan dan membidik kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Bruder!" gumam Ludwig sebelum tembakannya mengenai kepala orang di depannya.

**Kesimpulannya: Oke, intinya seperti itu!**

* * *

**Cara 21: Jangan menyalakan kembang api untuk memperlihatkan keberadaan kalian!**

Nah, ini lebih bego lagi! Kembang api itu seharusnya untuk menyerang Zombie! Jangan jadi yang seperti di bawah ini!

"Mathias! Tolong nyalakan kembang api!" perintah Girl-chan kepada pemuda Denmark di sebelahnya.

Tunggu dulu! Ngapain Author kagak seni itu masuk fic ini? (Girl-chan: "SUKA-SUKA GUE, KUGGY NO KUGERU-KUN!")

Oke, abaikan saja yang barusan!

Mathias menyalakan kembang api itu. Tapi begonya, para Zombie melihatnya dan segere menuju ke sumber cahaya.

"ANKO SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Lukas sebelum mereka bertiga dimakan oleh kerumunan Zombie itu.

**Kesimpulannya: Pokoknya aku No Comment aja, deh! -_-**

sampai jumpa! ^^/

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Leonardo: "Darimana aja lu, Author kagak seni?"

Me: "Update fic lain! Memangnya kenapa?"

Leonardo: "Cuma nanya doang!"

Me: "Oh!"

Leonardo: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Penjelasan satu kalimat, jawaban satu kata!")

Me: "Review!"


End file.
